Love-Hater Relationship
by Storygirl233
Summary: Another job with Dom causes Han to go to Mexico. Of course,Dom brings the whole gang. Even a new person. A woman named Evie. But what no one knows is. Han and Evie are total enemies. Well,Evie hates Han. But Han admires Evie. Can they get over the past? Or will they go on hating each other?
1. Prologe

Love-Hate Relationship

Another job with Dom causes Han to go to Mexico. Of course,Dom brings the whole gang. Even a new person. A woman named Evie. But what no one knows is. Han and Evie are total enemies. Well,Evie hates Han. But Han admires Evie. Can they get over the past? Or will they go on hating each other?

Prologe:

Han's POV:

_Evie was 19 and i was 21. We were working on a car for Evie's brother Tyler. He was turning 16 the next day. She was trying to make it the best birthday for Tyler. She truly was a great sister. I loved her. I'm pretty sure she knew. Cause i helped her with everything. She loved me too. I guess. She frowned while tightning something on the car. _

"_What's wrong,Evs?" I asked her. She sighed and looked up at me. "Do you think he'll like it?" She asked. I smiled softly at her. "of course,he will. You know why?" I replied. "Why?" She asked. "Cause you are the best sister he could ever ask for." I said. She blushed bright red. She sighed. "I hope he does like it. He took mom and dad's death pretty hard." She said. "I guarantee you he will have the best birthday tomorrow." I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Han." She said._

_Footsteps sounded from above. "Evie,Han,where are you?" Tyler's voice sounded. Evie and i pulled away from each other and slipped the tarp over the car. "Down here!" Evie exclaimed. Tyler walked down the steps. "Evie, i ran into to someone at the club." He said. She frowned. "Oh,what did he say?" She asked. "That we have to pay up or he''ll come after us." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who's this guy?" I asked. Tyler and Evie looked inbetween each other. _

"_Only if you truly trust him." Tyler said. She nodded. "I trust him completely." She said. I cringed at those words. "There's a guy after us. His name is Takashi. He Uncle is the Yakuza. He wants us to pay up but we don't have the money." She said. I frowned. "And have you told him this?" I asked. Evie and Tyler nodded. "Takashi,won't believe us. He says were holding in for ourselves." She said. I nodded. "Are you?" I asked. She frowned._

"_Obviously not. Look where we live." She said annoyed. "I'm sorry for asking. I just thought i'd ask." I said. She sighed. "So,you're birthday's tomorrow,Tyler." She said changing the subject. "I know. I was actually thinking about asking Han for som drifting lessons." He said. Evie looked up at me. "Will you teach him?" She asked. She knows i never can say no. "Yeah,i guess." I said. Tyler smiled. Evie mouthed 'Thank you'. I nodded. _

"_We should be getting to sleep." Evie said. Tyler nodded. Evie,and Tyler walked up the stairs and Tyler plopped down on the couch. Evie took the bed. I sighed and decided to work on the car and finish it. I pulled the tarp off and started on it again. _

_Then,things got bad. The next day Takashi and Morimoto drove into the garage. Instantly,Evie hopped up and was standing by the stairs. "Hi,Takashi." She said polietly. He frowned. "Give us the money or else." He said. "We don't have your money. As you can see i live here." She said motioning to the garage. He growled. "You lie. Han search the place." He said. _

_Evie turned to me with a confused look on her face. "Han,you're-you're with them?" She stammered. I wanted to say i wasn't but i would be lying even more. "Yes. But i don't want to-" I started but she walked over and slapped me across the face. "How dare you! I trusted you!" She exclaimed. Takashi grabbed her and she elbowed him in the throat. Morimoto moved in and tried to grab her but she spun around and kicked him._

_She ran up the stairs and woke up her brother. "What's going on?" He asked. "I'll explain later." She said. Tyler looked around and saw Takashi. He jumped up and the two ran to the car we were making. "Uh this was for you." She said and the two hopped in and race away._

"_You're letting them escape!" Takashi shouted. "I'm not going after them." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because,its wrong." I said. He smirked. "You fell for her." He said. "Come on!" Morimoto exclaimed racing to his car. Takashi raced to his. "This is not over." He said and they left the garage. _

_I ran to my car and hopped in. I hit the gas pedal really hard. I raced after them. I hope i won't be to late. I saw Evie,and Tyler's car. Takashi shot at them. I shifted the gear and drifted inbetween cars. I finally caught up to Takashi. He shot at them again. I rammed my car into Takashi's. He turned his car around and shot at me. I ducked and pushed his car and watched as another car collided with Evie and Tyler's. I raced over there to them. Evie was struggling to get her brother our._

_I pulled her away from the car. "NO!" She yelled and elbowed me in the chest. She fell forward and ran over to the car. It blew up. "No!" She yelled. I knew this was my fault. I ran over to her. "Evie,you have to get out of here." I said. She turned to me with hatred,betrayal,and hurt in her eyes. "It should have been you." She spat. I backed away. "You caused this. If i ever see you again. I will kill you." She promised. I hopped in my car and sped away. _

_This was all my fault. I've lost everything. The girl i love. Her brother who was so close to me. All for what. Nothing._

_**A/N: So sad. The story will be better.**_


	2. Chapter 1:The Call

Chapter 1: The Calls

Evie's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I sighed and slid my legs over the bed. I reached over to my nightstand. I flipped open my cell. "Hello?" I answered. "Evie,its Dom. We have a job." Dom's voice said. "When and where?" I asked. "Mexico. Tomorrow 3" He said. " me the address." I said. "Alright. Will do. Stay safe." He said and hung up.

I sighed and got dressed. I grabbed a duffle bag and started packing. I packed everything i would need. Clothes,deodarnt,hairbrush,ect ect. I sighed and opened my laptop. I checked my email for a email from Dom. I scrolled down and found it.

_New Email from Dom Toretto._

I clicked it and opened it.

_Hey,here's the address for Mexico. See you soon._

_Dom_

I wrote down the address. I decided to start driving it will be a long drive. I sighed and grabbed my car keys. I locked my apartment and hopped in my Midnight blue Mazda RX-7. I floored the gas pedal and was on the road.

_This should be an interesting trip_. I thought.

Han's POV:

I just walked into my apartment. My phone went off. I sighed. I looked at the caller id.

_Dom Toretto._

I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. "Han,good to hear from you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What's this about?" I asked. "We have a job. I need you to come to Mexico." He said. "Alright. Just tell me when and where." I said. "Tomorrow 3" He said. "Who are we with this time?" I asked. "Brian,Mia,Giesle,Roman,Tej,and a new girl named Evie." He said. Hearing that name was like being punched in the gut.

"What's her last name?" I asked. "Mills. Why?" He replied. It was her for sure. This is going to be interesting. "Uh well,i sort of know her." I said. "That's great. Gotta go. I'll send you the address." He said and hung up. No, this is not great. This is really bad. I haven't seen her in 5 years. The last time i saw her she said she would kill me. I frowned. Oh well nothing i can do.

I sighed and packed my duffle bag and grabbed my car keys. I turned and locked my door. This is going to be an interesting job. Will she kill me? I don't know. Does she still hate me? Probably. Am i a little frightened? You bet i am.

Back to Evie's POV:

I wonder who else is in on the team. I sighed. Maybe i should call Dom. I picked my phone up and dialed Dom's number. "Hello?" His voice came on after the second ring. "Hey,it's Evie." I said. "Evie,is everything alright?" He asked with worry laced into his voice.

"Yeah,everything's fine. I just want to know who else is in on this job." I said. "Brian,my sister Mia,Giesle,Roman Pierce,Tej,and Han." He said. My hands tightened on the stearing will. "What's his last name?" I asked. "Leu." Dom stated. I clinched my jaw together. "He said he knew you." Dom said. "Oh yeah,we know each other very well." I said trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"At least you won't feel weird not knowing anyone else but me. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hung up. I closed my phone angrily. Han Leu. That name rang through my head like an annoying wind chime. I swore if i ever saw him again i'd kill him. But i can't if i'm on the team. Once you're on the team. You're family. I grit my teeth. He killed my brother. I may not be able to kill him but i still hate him. _Will see what happens tomorrow. _I thought venomously.

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen? Sorry,if this is lame. It is just the first chapter. The next one will be better. **


	3. Chapter 2:Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Han's POV:

I pulled up into the garage next to Dom's charger. I hopped out. Dom instantly comes down the stairs of the garage and embraces me in a guy hug. I looked around and there stood Mia. I hugged her. "How's little man?" I asked. She smiled. "He's good." She said. I nodded. Then,Gisele pulled up after me on her motorcycle.

She hugged Mia and Dom. Then,noticed me. She nodded and stood beside Dom. I sighed and popped a chip in my mouth. Brian walked over to us. Then,Roman Pierce pulled up. He hopped out and smiled. "The whole crews back together." He said. Dom nodded. I sighed. _If only you knew. _I thought. Then,Tej pulled up next to Roman's car. He hopped out and walked over to us. He hugged everyone.

Dom looked at his watch with a frown. "What's up?" I asked. "Evie should have bein here by now." He said. "Maybe the traffic's bad." I suggested. "Or maybe you should look around once an a while." A voice said from behind us all. We turned around and there stood Evie. Her brown hair was shoulder length,her royal blue eyes were the same as i remembered. Dom walked over and hugged her. "Good to see you again,Evie." He said to her.

I watched out of the corner of my eye Roman was staring at her. I rolled my eyes. _Same old Roman. _I thought. I noticed Tej as well was staring at her. _These two are unbelieveable. _I thought. They are never gonna get her. Trust me i know. I turned my attention back to Dom and Evie. "Guys,this is Evie Mills. The newest addition to our family." Dom said with a smile. She looked around and her eyes met mine. She frowned and looked away.

Mia,and Gisele were the first ones to introduce theirselves to her. Followed by Roman and Tej. Then,Brian. Everyone's heads turned to me. I stood their with a confused look on my face. "What? I don't need to introduce myself. We already know each other." I said. Mia and Gisele looked inbetween us. "How close?" Gisele asked her. "Too close. Trust me,Gisele. I don't want him. He's all yours." She said with a smirk. Gisele shot me a confused glance.

"Well,i think we should eat." Dom said changing the subject. "I'm all for that." Roman said. "Come will celebrate our reunion." Dom said. Everyone agreed. Dom hopped in his Charger. Brian and Mia hopped into Brian's Skyline. Roman and Tej hopped into their simialar cars. Evie walked over to her car. "Hey,Evie!" I exclaimed.

Evie turned around and waited. "Ride with me." I said. She frowned. "I'd rather get dragged by a bus." She spat venomusly and hopped into her Mazda-Rx-7. Gisele shot me a confused look. I shrugged. "Do you want to ride with me instead?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. I hopped in the driver's seat and she hopped in the passenger seat of my Mazda Rx-7. I watched as Evie floored it out of the garage. I was right behind her.

Instantly,a flashback of the car chase with Takashi,Morimoto,Evie,and Tyler popped into my brain. I frowned. I looked up and saw Evie frowning. She probably thought the same thing. I sighed. I have to try and make things right again. But how?

Evie's POV:

I pulled out of the garage and Han and Gisele were behind me. A flashback of when my brother got kill flashed through my brain. I frowned and looked up in the rearview mirror. Han was frowning too. He must be thinking about what happened that day too. After 10 minutes of driving we pulled up in a club.

It was the usual club. I sighed and hopped out. I walked to the door and walk in. Mia comes up beside me. "Come sit with me and Gisele." She said. I nodded and smiled. I sat inbetween them. Gisele had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" Mia asked. "What's with you and Han?" Gisele asked me. "We just uh don't get along." I said. "Why? Han's the sweetest guy i know in this buisness." Mia replied. "I'm sure he'd like you to think that." I spat.

"What do you mean?" Gisele asked. Before i had time to answer Tej came up to us. "Evie,would you like to dance?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. We walked over to the dance floor. He places his hands on my waist. I drap my arms over his shoulders. We sway the music. "So,what's the deal with you and Han?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you uh together?" He asked. I burst out in laughter. "I'll take that as a no." He said. I nodded. He looked behind me and let me go. He nodded and walked off. I looked behind me there stood Han. I frowned and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist and spun me back to him. I frowned. "Let me go." I hissed. He smirked and shook his head. He spun me around to where my back was pressed against his stomach. His lips brushed my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. I frowned.

"Just one dance." He whispered. His warm breath sending shivers down my spine again. _Curse you,Han._I thought. He spun me back around and placed his hands on my waist. I didn't move. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer and placed my arms on his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him. He swayed to the music with me sorta swaying.

The music ended and i broke away from him. I stormed out of the club and walked to my car. I unlocked and was about to slip in when a hand turned me back around. I came face to face with Han again. "Han,are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked him. "No,i just want to talk." He said.

"What is their to talk about?" I asked. "About what happened." He said. I frowned. "What's there to talk about? You got my little brother killed. You knew he was the only thing left and i trusted you. Which was stupid on my part." I said. It wasn't until Han's thumb swepted away a tear that i was crying. I kicked him in the shin and slid in my car. I drove back to the garage.

Back to Han's POV:

I watched as Evie pulled out and headed back to the garage. I bent down and rubbed my shin. _She kicks hard. _I thought. I turned around and there stood Dom. He had a confused look on his face. "Did you hear?" I asked. He nodded. "What happened?" He asked. I sighed. "You better get comfortable. It's a long story." I said. He nodded and sat on his charger while i explained.

After i explained, Dom looked up at me with a surprised look on his face. "You tried to stop them. Does she know that?" He asked. "No. All she knows is that i was in on Takashi's plot and i well,caused her brother's death." I said. "That was a dumb decision of you Han." He said. "I know. I regret it every single day." I said. "I'll try and convince her not to kill you. But you two need to work things out." He said. I nodded. "Trust me. I want to." I said.

"Well,we all should be getting back to the garage." He said. I nodded. He went into the club and got everyone out. We all hopped in our cars and started back to the garage. "Do you love Evie?" Gisele asked. I almost choked on my spit. I turned my head to look at her. I find that i couldn't answer. I opened mouth and then closed it. She sighed. "What happened between you two?" She asked. Luckily,i didn't have to answer. We pulled into the garage. I hopped out and walked over to the couches. I plopped down on one next to Roman.

"How was you're night?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Terrible." I stated dryly. I looked around the room. "Evie isn't down here." He said with a knowing smirk. I frowned. "I wasn't looking for-" I started but he cut me off. "Don't give me that crap." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed." I said and walked up the stairs. I walked by a room and there sat Evie. She seemed to be clutching a photo of something. I knocked on the door.

Her head shot up. I walked in. "I wanted to talk. I know you're going to-" I started but looked down and noticed the picture. It was a picture of Tyler,Evie,and me. We were sitting on my car's hood and we all had smiles on our faces. I noticed a small tear on the edge of the picture. I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. It broke me to see her this way. I felt even worse.

She shoved the picture into her jacket and wipped the tears away. "I'm sorry for kicking you." She said. "That's not what i wanted to talk about." I said. She sighed. "I know." She said. "Nothing you say can change what happened." She said venomusly. "I know. I miss Tyler too." I said. She frowned. "Really? Cause you're the one who knew all of this and let him get killed." She spat. "I just stood there i know. But it wasn't me who killed him." I said.

"It might as well have been." She said angrily. I sighed. "I'm sorry,Evie. I never meant for this to happen." I said. "I know. But that;s the price you pay for being close to Takashi." She said. "You don't know how much i regret it." I said. "And you don't know how much i regret trusting you. Or letting myself love you." She said. "What did you say?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "I said nothing." She said. "But you said-" I started but she growled and pushed me out the door.

She said letting herself love me. So,she did love me. I knew it. I sighed. Doesn't matter now. I loved her then. I still love her now. She use to love me but all there is now is hatred. Ugh,i screwed up big time.

**A/N: Poor baby! I hope you enjoyed. I don't own Fast and the Furious. Well,actually i do but the real thing i don't own. **


	4. Chapter 3: First day on the job

Chapter 3: First day on the Job

Evie's POV:

I'm sitting on one of the couches inbetween Mia and Gisele. We're waiting on Dom so we will know what this job is. I sighed and twirled a piece of my hair while we waited. Footsteps approached us. I turned around there stood Han. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Mia got up and walked over to where Brian was. I frowned. Han then eased his way into the seat where Mia was. I groaned inwardly and tried to ignore me.

Han kept starring at me. He knew that annoyed me. I turned my head towards him with an annoyed expression on my face. He smirked in amusement._ Cheeky dude. _I thought bitterly. I groaned and walked away from Han and Gisele. I stood beside Tej and Roman. "What are you doing over here?" Tej asked. "Just coming to see what you're up too." I said. "No,your just trying to get away from Han." Roman said. "So,is that a crime?" I asked. "No. It's just usually every girl who meets him falls for him. You're not. Which is really strange." Tej said.

"Well,guess what. This girl isn't falling for Han anytime soon." I said. Tej and Roman looked at me with a 'yeah,right' look. "What? I'm serious." I stated. They sighed. We looked over to find Dom coming over. Tej,Roman,and I walked over there together. I'm pretty sure they were staring at my butt. I turned around. "Stop staring at my butt." I hissed. They laughed and walked beside me. I rolled my eyes. _Guys. _I thought.

"Today is the first day of our job." Dom started. Brian handed each of us a file. "The guys name is Rico Torez. He runs the Mexican Mafia. This is exactly like Rio. Except Rico is really really powerful and runs everything." He finished. "So,we're stealing money again?" Han asked. Dom and Brian nodded. "How much?" Roman asked. "There's about 20,000 dollars in every spot." Mia chipped in. She took her spot beside Brian.

My leg started cramping so i decided to sit down. Sadly,the seat i sat in was next to Han. I just ignored it. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dom was smirking. I frowned. "I'm in." Roman said. Followed by Han. Then,Tej. Then,Gisele. Everyone's heads turned to me. I was still thinking. "Alright fine. I'm in." I said. They all sighed in relief.

"Well,then. Let's scope out the competetion." Dom said. "Tej,and Gisele you go together." Dom said. They hopped into Tej's car. "Roman you go with Brian." Dom stated. Roman nodded and walked towards his car with Brian following. "Just like old times." Roman said which made Brian laugh. "Finally,Evie you're with Han." Dom stated with a tiny smirk. I frowned. Han stood up. I stood up slowly. "Evie,try not to kill Han." He said. "No promises." I said.

"I'm driving." Han said. I groaned. "Let me guess we are going in your car." I said. He nodded. I frowned. I walked to his car without a word said. I opened the passenger side door and slammed it shut. I put my seat belt on and waited.

Han's POV:

Dom put us two together. Is he crazy? This should be interesting at least. I watched as Evie stormed off towards the car. She opened the door and slammed it closed. The sound echoed through the garage. I turned to Dom. I shot him a 'wish me luck' look. He smirked and walked to his car. I sighed and walked over to my car. I opened the driver's side door and closed it. I turned the engine on and floored it out of the garage.

"Do you know where we are going?" Evie asked. "Yes. Dom will radio us the spot to be." I said. She nodded and said nothing else. I frowned but didn't say anything else. I drifted around a curve. I watched Evie's reaction. She didn't do anything. I sighed and pulled the e-brake and drifted more. I turned my head to see a small smile slip onto her face. _Yes,i got her to smile. _I thought.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. She turned to me with a frown. "What are you talking about?" She asked. I smirked knowingly. "I drifted around a curve and you had a small smile on your face." I said. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No i didn't." She said. "Yes you did." I said smirking. She sighed and stayed quiet.

"Han,Evie,come in." Dom's voice came through on the radio. Evie picked it up. "Yeah,Dom." She answered. "You're in postion 3. Rico's car will come by the train station in about 5 minutes." Dom said. "Got it,Dom." She said back and put the radio down. "Time to ditch the flashy car." She said. I frowned. "Don't remind me." I said. She smiled a bit. _Aha,she smiled again. _"You smiled again." I stated. She frowned. "So,this just reminds me of before when..." She trailed off. "I know. Me too." I said.

We pulled into and alleyway and quickly slipped a trap over my car. We got a crappy piece of car and started parked a little bit aways and waited for one of the cars to go by. "You know Tyler wouldn't want you to hold a grudge." I said. She nodded. "I know. In fact,before we crashed. He said 'don't hold this to Han.' " She said. "You're not listening to your brother's wishes." I said.

She frowned and stayed silent. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I-" i started but then Dom radioed in. "He's almost on your 12" Dom said. I waited and sure enough a black car went by. "We got ours." I said. We followed him. Evie's eyes widened. "What?" I asked. She pointed out her window. I looked. There stood someone we never expected to see. "Takashi." We stated.

Back to Evie's POV:

I never expected to see Takashi again. Much less here and with Han,again. I frowned. This can't happen again. I wonder if Han would help me. Probably not,he'd sell me off to Takashi. I frowned. "Evie?" Han's voice called. I turned my head to face him. "Don't worry. He hasn't seen us." Han assured me. "Did you call him and tell him you were here?" I asked.

His eye showed hurt in them. "No,i will never make that mistake." He said. I shot him a 'really' look. He sighed. "I will never let him hurt you. I promise you." He said. "Why the change of heart?" I asked bitterly. "Because,i.." He trailed off. "Because you what?" I asked. He was about to answer but his eyes widened and he pushed me down as well as he ducked down.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "They looked over here." He said. I frowned. "Did they see us?" I asked. "No." He stated. He lifted up a bit and then sighed. "They are gone." He said. We popped back up. I picked up the radio. "Dom,we know where they are stashing the money." I said. "Where?" Dom asked. "An old abandoned factory." I said. "Alright,good job. Come home." He said. I set the radio down. Han pulled out and went back for his car.

We hopped back out and walked over and pulled the tarp off. When,we did. There was a note on the windshield.

_Han,and Evie,_

_So good to see you two again and together even. _

_I thought both of you were dead. Guess you showed us how easy it was to fake a death. This time i will find you. I will kill the both of you. Have a good day._

_Takashi._

My eyes widened. "He knows we are here." I said. Han nodded. "What did he mean when he said he thought we were both dead?" I asked. Han sighed. "Let's just say alot has happend since we parted." He said and hopped in the car. I sighed and hopped in beside him.

_What happened? _I thought.

**A/N: Oooo,Takahsi's back. More surprises later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Truce and Hobbs

Chapter 4:

At the garage:

Evie's POV:

I sat on the couch with my legs streched across it. I sighed and flashbacks of the past flew into by brain. I smiled at them. It wasn't until a tear fell onto my hand that i realized i was crying. I quickly wiped it away and frowned down at my hand. Stupid memories. Stupid brain.

"Evie." Han's voice called. I looked up at him. He sighed. "Can i sit?" He asked. I nodded and curled my legs up to where they touched my chest. He sat down slowly. I sighed. "Have you been thinking about Takashi coming back?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Do you think he will uh kill us?" I asked again. "Not with Dom around." Han replied. I smiled and nodded. "We need to talk." Han stated. I sighed and nodded. "I agree." I said. Han looked around. Roman and Tej were sitting not to far away. Dom,Brian,and Mia were standing at the computer not to far away. Gisele was doing something with weapons.

"Not here though." I whispered. He nodded. "Let's go get food." He whispered. I nodded. "We are going to go get food. Anyone want anything?" I asked standing up. They all nodded. I walked over to my car. "I'm driving this time." I stated and slid in my driver's side. He laughed and slid in the passenger seat. I stomped on the gas pedal and we were out of the garage in 10 seconds. I smiled as i drifted around a curb. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Han was smiling. _Just like old times. _

"So,we were about to talk." I said. Han nodded. "I know that i can probably say i'm sorry a million times. It still doesn't change the fact that i got Tyler killed. Not a day goes by that i don't regret no helping Takashi. I'm so sorry." Han ranted. I sighed. "I'm sorry too. You did nothing wrong. Well,you did but it was more Takashi. You just wanted to survive. So you did everything you thought you could to survive." I said. He nodded. "Truce?" Han asked. "Truce." I stated. He smiled wide and we drove the rest of the way silently.

We got the food and started to drive away. But as we were,a gun shot went off. Han and I's eyes widened. We looked there was Takashi. I floored it out of there. Takashi sped up and rammed then back end of my car. I narrowed my eyes and pushed a button. We zoomed out of there and finally lost Takashi. Memories flash into my brain. I shook by head.

"Evie,are you alright?" Han asked. I nodded. "I'm fine." I lied. I'm not fine. He shook his head. "You're still the worst liar." Han teased. I playfully shoved him. He smirked.

Later at the garage:

"What's going on between you and Han?" Mia asked. "Nothing. We just decided to call a truce for the er teams well-being." I lied a bit. "Uh huh sure." Gisele said with a smirk. "Why are you smirking at me like that?" I asked. "Are you sure you're not just falling under his charm?" Gisele asked. I nodded.

"Alright gather around." Dom's voice boomed. Gisele,Mia,and I walked over to where Dom was standing along with Brian,Tej,Roman,and Han. "Hobbs is looking for us again." Dom stated dryly. Han,Tej,Roman,and Gisele's eyes widened. "Who's Hobbs?" I asked confused.

"He came after us two jobs ago. He's still pretty mad with us for giving him the slip,again." Han answered. I nodded. "So,what do we do?" Gisele asked. "Stay far away from Hobbs." Brian said. "He'll still be looking for us. We have to hurry up this job." I said. Dom sighed. "Let's take a ride." Dom said to us. Dom hopped in his car. The rest followed in suit. I sighed and started walking to mine. I noticed Han didn't move.

"Hey,Han." I called receiving everyone's confused glance. "You can drive my car." I said. Han walked over slowly. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Just don't crash my car." I teased. Han laughed and hopped in the driver's seat. I caught Mia and Gisele's eye. They shot me a 'What the heck' look. I smirked and slid in the passenger seat. Han had a smile plastered onto his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Because i get to drive your baby. It's a big honor." Han replied. I felt my face start to heat up. Han smirked and drove out of the garage. He drifted around a curve and looked for my reaction. "Eyes on the road." I stated and pushed his face to watch the road. He smirked. We followed Dom's car to a drifting place. I shot Han a confused glance. He shrugged and pulled up next to a car. We hopped out and sat on my car.

Not to much later, a guy about 25 walked up to me. He was mexican. He had tan skin,brown eyes,wore a black v-neck shirt,jeans,and sneakers. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Evie." I replied. "I'm Devon." He replied. "Nice to meet you Devon." I replied with a fake smile. "Would you like to dance?" Devon asked me. I looked at Han. He shrugged. "Don't let me stop you." Han stated a bit annoyed. I nodded to the guy and hopped off the hood of my car.

Devon and I walked to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his shoulders. We swayed to the music. I kept glancing at Han. He was sitting there with a bottle blonde hanging on his arm. He wasn't paying her any attention. He was staring at me. What's going on through his little brain?

Han's POV:

I watched as a guy walked over to Evie. He asked her for her name and then said who he was. I felt a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Would you like to dance?" The guy asked her. She looked at me. I shrugged and said. "Don't let me stop you." She walked away with him and started dancing with him.

A blonde girl came over me and was flirting with me. I kept staring at Evie. Am i jealous? No that can't be it. _But it is. _No,Evie and i may have called a truce but that doesn't mean i still have feelings for her. Or she that she has feelings for me. _But you do still have feelings for her. _I groaned and walked off to get a beer. I got one and walked back to the car. Evie was sitting there again. I sighed and sat beside her.

"Where did your friend go?"I asked. "I told him to back off." She stated angrily. "What happened?" I asked with concern in my voice. "He tried to uh grab my bottom." She stated. "What did you do?" I asked. "I punched him and said if he ever touched me or talked to me again i would send Dom after him." She replied. I couldn't help but laugh. "And what about you?" She asked. "What about me?" I asked. "Where'd you're friend go?" She asked again.

"Too much bleach. It's a total turn off." I said. She rolled her eyes and silence over took us. "Why were you staring at me earlier?" She asked braking the silence. _Busted._ "I uh.." I trailed off. I couldn't speak for some reason. As soon as i looked into her eyes i melted. I never melt but she certainly has a way with me. My eyes fell onto her perfectly pink colored lips. My eyes shot up to hers. Her eyes were focused on mine. _She wants to kiss you. _I can't do that. We just called a truce. _So,she accepted. Maybe she's moved on and wants you. _Doesn't mean she forgave me.

Her eyes shot up to mine. They seemed to be searching for something. A tank truck pulled up and was heading straight for our car. I grabbed Evie and pulled her away from her car. I tripped and fell back wards. She landed on me. We both groaned. "Sorry." She said. "It's fine." I said. She popped back up and pulled me up with her. Evie turned around and saw the tank hit her car. "He ran over my car!" She excalimed angrily.

She was about to walk up to him. I held her in my arms and kept her. She was still struggling to get away. "Hello,Han. Care to tell me where i can find Dom." Hobbs stated.

**A/N: Oooo... Hobbs is back! Well,this just got interesting,right? **


	6. Chapter 6: What's happening to me?

Chapter 5:

Previously:

_A tank truck pulled up and was heading straight for our car. I grabbed Evie and pulled her away from her car. I tripped and fell back wards. She landed on me. We both groaned. "Sorry." She said. "It's fine." I said. She popped back up and pulled me up with her. Evie turned around and saw the tank hit her car. "He ran over my car!" She excalimed angrily. She was about to walk up to him. I held her in my arms and kept her. She was still struggling to get away. "Hello,Han. Care to tell me where i can find Dom." Hobbs stated._

Still Han's POV:

"I saw him over there a while ago." I said pointing him in the other direction. "You jerk!" Evie exclaimed. "Watch it lady." Hobb said to Evie. Evie began to try and break away from my grasp i held her closer and tighter. "You ran over my car you carzy psychopath!" Evie yelled. "Calm down." I whispered in her ear. "The heck i will! He destoryed my car!" I exclaimed. Hobbs smirked and walked away.

"Can i let you go now?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. "Yes,mother." She replied. I laughed and let her go. She walked over to her car and frowned. "It was a beautiful car,Evie." I said. "Yes it was. The best." She said. "Jerk!" She exclaimed. I sighed. "How are we getting home now?" I joked. Evie shoved me playfully. "You're giving me a piggy back ride." She joked. I laughed. She smiled.

Later on:

Evie's POV:

We got Dom to drive us home after the club. What would we do without Dom? Right now Han and I are playing Go Fish. Don't know how i got pulled into this. I just sat down and bam i was playing. I sighed. "So,loser has to drink a shot of vodka." Han said to me. I laughed. "You're on." I said. He smirked.

Then,we started playing. "Do you have any 5's?" Han asked. I looked at my cards and said "Go Fish." Han sighed and did so. "Do you have in 10's?" I asked. He sighed and handed me two ten's. "Do you have any 7's?" Han asked. I sighed and handed him one 7. This continued for about 5 minutes. Guess who won? This girl right here. I mean Han gets to drink it. I grabbed a shot and held it out to him.

"Drink up Han." I said smirking. Han took it with warry eyes and put it up to his lips. He slung his head back and the shot of vodka was gone. Han made a face. I bursted into laughter. Causing Dom,Mia,and Gisele to look at me. I muttered an apology and smirked.

"Was it good?" I teased. "Oh yea. You should have some." Han replied getting another shot. "I'm good." I said hopping up and tried to get away from Han. But Han caught my waist and pinned me to the couch. I felt my face heat up. "Han Leu let me go!" I shouted. "Not until you drink." Han said forcing the liquid into my mouth. Han smirked. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at him. I noticed he was still on me.

"Um,are you gonna get off of me?" I asked. Han blushed and got off of me."Sorry." He said. I shrugged and stood up. I walked to my room and closed the door. I sighed. What is going on with me?

**A/N: Oooo, i know this chapter might be short. But i had writters block. Bare with me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Why do i care?

Chapter 7:

Evie's POV:

I woke up to a sound of tires screeching. I hopped up and slipped on a black tank top,blue jean shorts,and motor cycle boots on. I brushed my hair and walked out of the room to find Dom,and Han racing. I smirked and walked down the stairs and stood beside Mia.

"What's going on?" I asked. "The boys are betting who will win or not." Mia replied watching Dom and Han race around the "track". "Who do you think is going to win?" I asked. "Dom of course." Mia said. I smirked. "Wanna bet?" I asked. "You would bet against Dom?" Mia asked with fake shock. I nodded. "Fine. I bet 50 bucks that Dom will win." Mia said. I smirked. "I bet 50 bucks Han will win." I said. We shook hands and watched the race happen.

Dom and Han were almost at the finish line. Han was in the lead. Dom slowed down. Ah,use the NOS gas trick. "He's not gonna use that trick is he?" I asked her. "How'd you know?" Mia asked. "I'm smart and i've seen it before." I said. Mia nodded and we watched silently. Han slowed down and Dom and Han were neck and neck. I bit on my fingernail worriedly. Han thenuse his NOS and zoomed passed the finished line. I smirked at Mia and held my hand out.

"Come on pay up." I said. She looked shocked but handed over the 50 bucks. I smirked and put the money in my back pocket. Han walked over to us. "You two betted didn't you?" Han asked with a knowing smirk. We nodded sheepishly. "Who won?" Han asked. Mia pointed to me. "You betted on me?" Han asked shocked. "Yea well,i knew better. You're pretty good at it." I said brushing it off and walking away. I heard footsteps and i knew it was Han.

"So,you're saying that you believe in me?" Han asked. "No. I betted that you'd win. That's all. I knew better." I said. Han shook his head. "Uh huh sure." Han said and walked over to the others who were also passing money to each other. I smile to myself softly. Then i noticed something that made my stomach churn. Gisele kissed Han.

Han's POV:

I know Evie isn't telling the truth. I still can't believe she betted on me. I walked away from her and walked over to the others who were also exchanging money. They all dispersed and went to the couches. I shook my head and then i felt someone turn my face to theirs and lips instantly crashed onto mine.

I didn't like this at all. It felt wrong so wrong. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Evie standing there with an angry expression on her face. I watched as Evie mad her way over to the couch and sat inbetween Tej and Roman. I pulled away quickly. Gisele looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Gisele asked. "This is wrong." I said. "I thought their was a spark." She said. "No,there wasn't. The spark just isnt there anymore." I said and walked towards the couches. I sat across from Tej,Evie,and Roman. Evie was refusing to make any eye contact. Tej and Roman both exchanged a look. Then,Evie stood up.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna see if i can talk someone into letting me drive to go get something." She said. "I'll go with you." I said. "No!" She exclaimed. "I mean i'd really like to be alone." She added. I nodded. "You can take my motorcycle." Gisele said from behind her. "Uh,thanks." She said and grabbed the keys. "I promise i won't scratch it." She replied. Gisele nodded. "I know you wont." She said and sat down.

I watched as Evie walked towards Gisele's Motorcycle and put the helmet on. She started it and off she went. I frowned as i watched her leave. Roman and Tej shot me a look. Gisele walked away and started talking with Mia.

"I can't believe you,man." Roman said. "What?" I asked. "Kissing Gisele right in front of Evie. That's crule." Tej said. "I didn't. She kissed me." I said. "And you liked it and didn't pull away?" Roman said. "No,it felt really wrong. I puleld away." I said. "I think you should talk to Evie when she gets back." Tej said. I nodded. "I will." I said. "You love her don't you?" Tej asked.

"Yeah. I do." I said. I can try denying it all i want but i know it'll never get me anywhere. "Finally!" Roman and Tej exclaimed in usion. "She hates me." I said. Roman and Tej shook their heads. "I honestly don't think she hates you. If she did she wouldn't have got upset when you kissed Gisele." Roman said. Is it possible Evie still loves me?

Evie's POV:

I sped through the streets of Mexico letting the tears fall. I pulled into a mexican restaurant and parked the motorcycle. I walked in and a waiter sat me in a booth. I ordered a drink and food. I sighed and started thinking about Han. Why do i even care if he kisses another girl? I shouldn't but it makes me feel weird. The waiter came back with my drink and enchaldas (Sorry if i didn't spell that right.) I smiled and started eating. Why am i so bothered by Han kissing her?

**A/N: So how'd i do? I hoped you liked it. So guess what comes out today?! Fast and Furious 6! :) I'm really excited! So,Paul Walker's gone. He may not be my favorite but it's tragic thing. RIP Paul Walker. **


End file.
